


Sonorous

by woa



Series: Serous [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hiatus, Short, Soul Punk Era, genderfluid!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short piece about Patrick during Fob's hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonorous

Patrick was frozen.

Her insides felt like ice and she couldn't move.

There was a pit in her stomach and she felt nauseous. 

It wasn't like she hadn't seen this coming.

Or well, there had been signs for a long time. 

But she never thought that this would truly happen.

It was the last show of the tour.

The last show before Fall Out Boy ~~split up~~ took a break.

Her heart was breaking.

And she didn't know how she kept on singing.

_'Finish for the fans. Make it good, they deserve the best.'_

Standing on stage, in front of thousands of screaming fans, hiding behind the microphone stand and her trucker hat.

Purposefully not looking at Pete to her right or Joe on her left. 

Trying so hard not to break down and cry.

**"Where is your boy tonight?**

**I hope he is a gentleman**

**Maybe he won't find out what I know**

**You were the last good thing about this part of town."**

Patrick finished the last song, screaming at the top of her lungs.

And finally the tears spilled over and down her cheeks when the stadium went black and the applause was deafening. 

 

* * *

 

 

Months later Patrick had finally collected themself. 

And had, with courage they didn't know they had, announced they were working on a self-written, performed and produced solo album.

 _Soul Punk_ was their baby. 

"I'm just as pissed off as I was while screaming in punk bands, but I feel like I'm directing it into something positive and centered around love." 

They told one reporter honestly. 

 _Soul Punk_ wasn't the only great feat that Patrick had done during the time after Fall Out Boy's ~~split.~~

They lost a bunch of weight, becoming thinner, healthier, and happier.

And maybe the most surprising was when they started tour for Soul Punk they dressed more like they always wanted to. 

Some days this meant sharp suits that accentuated their slim new figure.

Other times skirts and heels and dresses and makeup. 

Eventually, inevitably Patrick was asked about their fashion choices.

And in a sort of spur of the moment 'I'm not really thinking about what could go wrong' moment Patrick discussed their gender identity for all the world (with media access) to see. 

 


End file.
